


Sonohi no tame ni meido or  その日のためにメイド

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Embarrassed, Frerard, Gay, M/M, Maids, Object Insertion, Rimming, Slash, best friends brother, feather duster, insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank sneaks in to the Way home while they are out and Gerard catches him doing naughty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonohi no tame ni meido or  その日のためにメイド

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Gerard or Mikey way nor Do I own Frank iero. I made this up this fiction fake not real they dont not condone any thing in this fic underage sex cross dressing age gap ect..
> 
>  
> 
> the title translation may be off it supposed to say maid for a day in Japanese if one you guys speaks and it is wrong let me know
> 
> Also thank you so much to my co writer and beta

I'm not too sure when I started being attracted to Mikey's older brother, but I also don't care. I only know just how much I want him. I devised a plan which I intend to set in motion the moment his family went out of town. I went to a shop in town where they have all sorts of oddities. It's a small little place, but it carries costumes year-round and it didn't take me long to find what I was looking for. I paid for it, blowing it off to the old guy as it being for my girlfriend, stuffed into a bag and rushed to the Way household. Mikey and his parents had left yesterday to visit his sick aunt. I knew they would be gone all weekend. With Gee in college, no one would be home. It wasn't a far walk from my own home so I parked my car there and walked the two blocks to my best friends house. I pulled the keys from pocket and unlocked the basement sitting area's door, slipping inside. Once inside, I quickly rushed to Gerard's room to get dressed. I took off my regular clothing, pulling out the things I had bought at the shop. I then proceeded to get dressed. I admired myself in the mirror long and hard after I was dressed. The French maid uniform I was wearing had a sheer white ruffle at the bottom of the skirt, with a silky black line of material going around. It was extremely short, and my entire silk covered ass was showing baring the pair of the boy-cut rumba panties which were made in sheer black with frilly white lace on them. I turned around, admiring my ass in the mirror in the cute maid uniform. The top fit tightly and looked like a corset, hugging my every curve. It was black silk with white trimmed accents. It made me feel cute, especially the top part. It had a thick white line across the top and a cute bow at the center of my chest. I had dreamed about Gee for a long, long time. I knew I was invading his privacy but as long no one was home, he would never know. I pull out the black ribbon that came with it and tied it on my head, twisting it around so the bow sits top of my head. I pull on the white knee-high socks one more time just to make sure they stay in place, and put on my cute Mary Jane shoes with the buckles over my foot. I then walked over to Gerard's bed and crawled up onto it, laying myself back on his star wars sheets. I slide my hand under the skirt and started rubbing my crotch through the panties. I have grown hard and start caressing myself more through my panties, taking my time. I grab his pillow, holding it to my nose and smelling it. I love the way he smells as I breathe him in, making my cock leak in the silkiness encasing my cock as my eyes slide close, overwhelmed by the sensation. I'm so lost in him that I almost break my neck at the loud banging sound as something hits his floor. My head jerks up to meet Gerard's eyes, and I suddenly feel my cheeks go a bright red. The source of the noise was him dropping his bag full of textbooks on the floor as he stood there gaping at me. It takes me a moment to do anything, but when I do I grab a blanket trying to cover myself up, embarrassed. He wasn't supposed to be home this weekend...  
"I am so sorry Gerard I didn't know you'd be home and I shouldn't have been in your bed." I mumbled quickly as I hope from the mattress to swallow me up. He must think I'm some kind of skank to be in his bed dressed like this. Who comes home to find their bothers 16 year old best friend in their bed this way? He's older than me by 7 years, and I must look like a fool. I can't take it anymore, him standing there gaping at me like that. I jump off his bed and run to the door before he stops me by sticking out his arm.  
"Frank, why are you in bed, sniffing my pillow dressed like that?" he asks me seriously, even though he can obviously see how hard I am.  
"Gee, this is embarrassing enough just let me leave. Please move out of my way." I pout.  
"But Frank, you look so sexy dressed like a French maid and jerking off in my bed..." He teased.  
"Shut up, Gee" I whine.  
It's that moment something catches his eye, and he moves around me to the bed. He picks up the feather duster that I had set aside on the bed earlier and forgot about.  
"Come here Frank." He beckons.  
"What do you want?" I sniffle.  
"I want to punish you for being so naughty in my bed." He laughs.  
He grabs my arm, pulling me to the bed.  
"I think you need to bend over and put your hands on the edge of the bed baby." He teased.  
That's the second time he'd said something like that to me. "Is he making fun of me or is he serious?" I think. Gee is beautiful I'm just some skinny kid.  
"Haa haa. You've had fun, now I'm just going to go" I say.  
His grip tightens slightly on my arm as he turns me to look at him. He pushes his hand under the uniform skirt and begins rubbing at my leaking dick, staining the front of my panties.  
"This tells me you want me Frank. Don't lie." He says confidently.  
"I do but-" I start but he cuts me off.  
"Bend over, and put your hands on the edge of the bed." He orders.  
This time, I comply with what he asks of me with a exaggerated sigh. I feel a bit awkward bent over in front of Gee this way, so exposed as he stands behind me with the feather duster he picked up. He reaches under the skirt of the uniform and grabs my panties, pulling them down 'til they fall to my feet. The cool air in the room hits my bare ass making goose bumps rise on my skin. The anticipation of what he might do is killing me. He'd been quiet since I bent over. He runs a hand over my ass cheek.  
"I always wanted you Frank. But I didn't know if you'd let me have you until now." He breathes out, caressing my ear as he's leaning over me. He starts to tickle my leg with the feather duster, moving his way up and making my skin tingle. When he reaches my balls, he teasingly lets the duster caress them before moving the feathers teasingly over my ass. I can't help but shiver slightly even though it tickles. My cock is growing heavier as it hangs between my legs throbbing and turning a dark pink. Suddenly he's prodding at my entrance with the handle of the duster, and I suck in a deep breath and wait. He suddenly breaches me, pushing it half way in. He slowly moves it in and out of me until he finds my sweet spot, teasing it with the plastic handle, making my cock leak and getting pre-cum on his duvet. He slowly eases the duster out of me, and I whimper at the loss. Quickly, he lands a sharp slap to my ass before he slides to his knees and tongues his way in to my ass hole. He starts licking my hole opening it up and teasing it as he tongue-fucks me. He sucks softly on my hole almost making me cum, before he pulls away. He pushes the handle of the duster back inside me and starts thrusting it in and out. He works it until he finds the right angle, hitting my prostate once more. He doesn't even need to touch my cock, I'm so turned on. And suddenly he hits it hard, and I'm cumming on his bed, moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear. He pulls it out, throwing it on the bed next to me as lay in my own cum a crumpled mess.  
"Next time, don't jack off on my bed. Just ask me to get you off." Gerard say as he turns and heads towards the door. When he gets there he speaks once more.  
"You can sleep in my bed if you want, but make sure you clean that mess up. I'll call you later," he said.  
Then he walks out the door, leaving an embarrassed and messy Frank alone in his room where he curls up in the scent of Gee, and falls fast asleep with his head on Gerard's pillow, and a smile on his face.


End file.
